


Forgotten Accident

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Oxygen mask, Whumptober 2020, bad title, waking up in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Morena wakes up in pain, and she doesn't remember how she got to the hospital.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Forgotten Accident

Waking up to rhythmic beeping and the steady flow of air through a tube was like something from a movie. Morena expected to open her eyes and find herself in her room after having a strange nightmare.

Morena opened her eyes to an ugly tile ceiling, the kind that public buildings, like hospitals, used. Her eyelids were heavy, threatening to close again as she gathered the strength to look around, and her chest felt tight. Pain racked her body as she craned her neck to look around, throbbing like she had just gotten hurt.

There was an EKG machine next to her and an intravenous drip that she assumed was attached to her arm. Her reflection in the bed rails showed her a warped version of her face. Bandages covered her face, and her hair looked shorter, shorter than it had been in her last memory, which was her eating ice cream while watching a movie. She also wore an oxygen mask.

Morena had no memory of what had happened to her. Part of her was annoyed, but another part of her felt relieved. She had a feeling she was better off having no memory of it at all.

There was suddenly a flurry of motion around her. Doctors and nurses talked to her, talked to each other about her, but her eyes were too heavy, her brain too foggy. She fell unconscious before she could talk to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day thirteen of Whumptober2020! It's not interesting. You can say it.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
